XLR8 (Earth-68)
This is the version of XLR8 that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. XLR8 is a Kineceleran from the planet, Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown. Powers and Abilities Same as canon XLR8. Weaknesses Same as canon XLR8. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) XLR8 appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. While Fasttrack is ususally used for close combat, XLR8 is usually used for long distance travel or chases. By John * Save the Last Dance (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * The Omnitrix (x3) * Camp Fear (John Smith 10) * Wolf Bane * Joyride (John Smith 10) * Paradox (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) * Crunch Time * The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) * Retribution * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Kevin LevinKevin * Knight's Temple (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) * John 10,000 (episode) By John 10,000 * John 10,000 (episode) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) * Out of Luck * Crystal Mercenaries (episode) * Rebellion By Metal John * Trip to Naboo (by Metal John) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) * Checkmate (John Smith 10) By John * Rematch * Lestava Castle * Queen and King * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch * Lost Magic (first re-appearance) * Ultimates (John Smith 10) * The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Past John * His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) By John * Live Life Spacewalker By Bryce * Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) By Ben * Incursion (John Smith 10) * Gaia (episode) By John * Gaia (episode) Kingdom Hearts By John * Destiny Islands (first re-appearance) By Kairi * 7 Princesses of Heart * Birth at Twilight * Enchanted Dominion * Fading into Darkness * Space Paranoids Omniverse * Stranded (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) XLR8 first appears being used by kids to steal food. Summoned by Kids * For the Children By John * For the Children (x3) * Cosmo Canyon * Temple of Artemis * Into the Hole Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 has access to XLR8. Looney John, a character that appears in the series, uses it as well. By Ben 10,000 * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (flashback) By Looney John * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee Category:Aliens